1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multi-band antenna, and more particularly to a multi-band antenna suitable for building into an electronic device, such as a notebook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, antennas working for Wireless Local Area Net (WLAN) become basic components in wireless communication devices. The inner antennas are of the smaller the better. U.S. Pat. No. 6,861,986, issued to Fang et al on Mar. 1, 2005, discloses a multi-band antenna which is a type of planar invert-F antennas. The multi-band antenna comprises a radiating element, a grounding element and a connecting element connecting the radiating element to the grounding element. The radiating element comprises a first radiating portion extending from the connecting element along a first direction and a second radiating portion extending from the connecting element along a second direction opposite to the first direction. The connecting element is configured of three side arms. However, those two radiating portions respectively extending along two opposite directions and the connecting portion with three side arms make the multi-band antenna too long and too wide to be fit into a panel of a notebook computer.
Hence, in this art, a multi-band antenna to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art should be provided.